


Steamy Dreams of You

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou dreams of Kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Dreams of You

I step slowing into the nearly scalding water, wincing a little as it seeps around the scrapes on my tender flesh that I has acquired on my last ride. As I lower my body into the steamy bubble bath, my wince turns into a sigh as the hot water begins to soothe away the aches in my tired muscles. I lean back against the edge of the tub and close my eyes. 

The sweet scent of lavender, coupled with the searing water, lulls me into a dream-like state. I am immediately transferred away from the sultry room, and back to the wonderful meadow where we last made love. I ponder everything about that day, as if it had happened yesterday. The way the sun’s rays beamed down on your chestnut hair, making it appear almost bronze in color. Again I see the love shining in your blue eyes, and the adorable smile on your handsome face. I recall how you held out your hand to me, and I slipped my fingers into yours, and allowed you to guide me onto the blanket you had spread out over the colorful flower strewn ground. I shiver as I remember your tender kisses, loving caresses, and the way you whispered sweet nothing’s in my ear. It makes me long to be in your loving embrace again. 

Suddenly, I no longer feel tired anymore. I wash quickly, dry off, and get dressed; all the while my thoughts are on finding you and rekindling the special moments we shared that day in the meadow, once again.


End file.
